At present time when a person wants to find a recipe they either search their printed materials (cook books, magazines, notes, Xerox copies, etc), or they go to the world wide web and use a search engine. In the first case of the printed material, unless the person is highly organized, or has a very good memory, the search could take a long time and the result may or may not be the desired recipe. When searching online, the problem usually is that there are no results or that too many answers come back, and filtering the results could be a monumental task.
Currently the creators of recipes, or the owners' of intellectual property rights of recipes can sell their recipes only in the printed media (books, magazines). In order for them to have their recipes sold electronically, they would have to have the assurance that their intellectual property rights are fully covered and protected. One of the main problems in the music industry selling their music electronically is that their property rights are not easily fully covered or protected. It is relatively easy to transfer (copy) a song from one customer to another without the intellectual property owner's knowledge.
To overcome these shortcomings of existing options for recipe users, and recipe owners, the present invention is developed to produce an effective means to facilitate the access to recipes and provide them to users in a way that satisfies their needs of easy retrieval and secure archival. It will also satisfy the needs of the intellectual property owner of the recipe by securing and protecting its contents.